late night conversations
by 2olluxampora
Summary: Harry realizes that best friends can make the best boyfriends too.


**Written for Hogwarts, prompts at bottom!**

* * *

Harry sighed, rolled over, and stared at the Quidditch players on the nearest Chudley Cannons poster. He could barely make it out in the dark, but it was mildly more entertaining than if he were to lie there with his eyes closed. Either way, he doubted he'd be getting any sleep. It was just one of those nights.

"You awake?" Ron's voice was a welcome break from the silent monotony.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Harry replied quietly, tucking an arm up under his head as he glanced in the direction of his friend.

He counted his breaths as he waited for Ron to answer. One, two, three, four, five, six...

"Good. C'mere."

Sitting up, Harry slipped out from under the covers of his camp bed, taking the few quick steps across the room to get into bed with Ron instead. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, exactly, though it wasn't a common occurrence either. Sometimes late night conversations just seemed to necessitate being closer together. Harry curled up comfortably under the covers, the two of them just barely far enough apart to keep from touching.

"What's up, mate?" he asked, squinting at the blurry shape of Ron's face. What could be bothering him so late at night?

"Do you fancy Ginny?" Ron asked in reply, not looking at him. Harry just blinked at him, dumbfounded. Surely he must have misheard.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" he said, hoping it might make more sense the second time around. Ron huffed softly, and Harry hoped that it was too late at night for him to get too worked up. He was far from in the mood for a row.

"Do you fancy Ginny?" Ron repeated, nudging him this time for good measure.

" _No,_ I don't," Harry said, eyes wide. Where had that idea even come from? "I mean, she's brilliant, sure, but I don't. I don't like her that way."

"Alright, good. I really didn't want to give you the whole 'hurt my sister and I'll hurt you' talk, with you being my best mate and all." Ron chuckled, and didn't pull away after nudging him, leaving them closer than before.

"Does it seem like I do?" Harry's nose scrunched up in confusion as he tried to think of where Ron might have gotten such an idea, but quickly, another thought came to mind. "Is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not exactly."

"Then what is it?" Harry asked with a sigh. It wasn't like Ron at all to be so nervous and evasive with him. "Just tell me." Without even consciously thinking about it, he inched closer, slinging an arm around Ron. The warmth of their bodies pressed together was nice, and it made Harry feel a little less alone.

"No, it's...whatever," Ron grumbled, tangling their legs together. Harry snorted disbelievingly, but relaxed into him, deciding not to mention that they were properly cuddling now. It didn't seem like Ron was actually going to say whatever it was, so Harry decided he might as well retaliate for his questioning about Ginny.

"Do you fancy Hermione?"

Ron was silent for a long moment.

"No. I thought I did, but...no. I don't think so. It's all so confusing," he groaned, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. "Girls are confusing."

"Yeah, they really are," Harry replied with a low laugh. "Sometimes I'm not sure I like the idea of having a girlfriend at all."

"There's not _anyone_ worthy of the great Harry Potter?" Ron teased, lifting his head up and raising an eyebrow at him. "Better not let too many people hear that, or they'll really start thinking you have an ego problem." Harry's face flushed, and he shrugged.

"I never said no one, and it's not about worthiness," he said, struggling to think of a way to explain.

"No, I get it. I feel the same way, I think."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. Did Ron actually understand what he was getting at, that he might like blokes instead?

"Maybe we should just date each other instead," Ron joked, smirking at him in the dark.

"Fuck off," Harry grumbled, elbowing him in the ribs.

Ron just snickered, wrapping his arms around him in return, and Harry wondered if that suggestion had been entirely a joke.

"...Do you still have nightmares a lot?" he asked, softer, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"I've been having nightmares too," Ron admitted. "I know they're not as bad as yours but...I've been worrying about what's going to happen. If we're actually going to wind up okay in the end." Ah. So that's what he really wanted to talk about.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "I hope so. I think it's normal to be worried about it, though."

"Stay here until we go back to Hogwarts," Ron mumbled, grip on Harry tightening.

"Well, yeah, I always do," Harry said, puzzled. "Where else would I go?"

"No, I mean..." Even in the dark, they were close enough that Harry could see Ron blushing. "You should do this every night. Sleep in my bed. Probably more comfortable than that old thing anyway," he said, nodding towards where Harry usually slept.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded, letting his lips just barely brush against Ron's cheek. "I can do that."

"Maybe it'll help us both sleep a little better."

"I, uh, wouldn't mind doing it sometimes even once we're back at school," Harry said. "If it helps a lot, I mean."

"Yeah. It'd just make sense." Before Harry even knew what was happening, Ron's lips were pressed against his own.

"Oh." Almost instantly, Harry could sense Ron tensing up at his reply, and so he pressed closer, kissing him in return. "And would doing this just make sense too?"

"If it helps, why not?"

"Maybe even if it doesn't change whether or not we can sleep," Harry suggested, running his fingers through Ron's hair. "You're the one who suggested we date."

"Why would you want to date me?" Ron asked, words practically dripping with skepticism.

"You're my best friend. Who could possibly be more worthy to date me than that?" he retorted, turning Ron's earlier words around on him.

"You're fucking with me."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Tell me again in the morning, and maybe I'll believe you," Ron said, breath warm against Harry's skin.

Fair enough. Harry knew that all of this seemed a little sudden. Part of him had been aware of his feelings for Ron for awhile, but he hadn't dared to even admit it to himself until tonight.

"Okay, I will."

"You should try to get some sleep, Harry,"

"You should too instead of just worrying about me, you prat," Harry mumbled fondly. Part of him felt like he was already asleep. How could something like this be anything other than a dream? "You'll be all grumpy in the morning otherwise, and then Hermione will want to know why we were up so late."

Ron grimaced at the thought of having to share what had happened, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry echoed, one hand sliding up the back of Ron's shirt to let his fingers splay against the warm expanse of his back.

The feeling of being cuddled up to him was the last thing Harry was aware of as he eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **love in motion slash: harry/ron**

 **sticker challenge: ford anglia - write about a weasley**

 **bath bomb appreciation: night fever - set your story in the dead of night**

 **character appreciation: (house) gryffindor**

 **showtime: words fail - (word) worthy**

 **count your buttons: (word) repeat**

 **a year in entertainment: will & grace - (relationship) best friends**

 **365 prompts: 192. location - the burrow**

 **insane house challenge: 906. trope - friends sharing a bed**

 **fanfiction resolutions: write a pairing you've never written before**


End file.
